Ethan Morgan
Ethan Morgan is the main character of the My Babysitter's a Vampire series. He is a geeky and sci-fi loving young teenager who along with his best friend Benny, had discovered that his babysitter was a vampire. He discovers he is a Seer. In Season 2, it's his second year in Whitechapel High. He later musters up the courage to ask crush, best friend, supernatural partner Sarah on a date. They indeed begin to develop a romantic relationship in two part Season finale The Date to End All Dates. Aside from being part of two different worlds, Ethan accepts Sarah just the way she is, even if it means she will be a vampire. Background Awkward and sweet, Ethan just wants to have a normal high school experience, continue his unbroken streak on the honor roll and maybe date a girl. But two things make that almost impossible: The constant paranormal chaos of Whitechapel, and Benny. In the movie and Season 1 he's a freshman along with Benny. Ethan is a Seer, meaning able to see visions through touch. His visions usually help him learn more about supernatural forces and how to defeat them. It is not known where and how he inherited this power. Ethan and his friends are mainly known as nerds at Whitechapel High, a fact Ethan is more sensitive about than Benny or Rory. Ethan is understood most by Benny, whom he has been best friends with since childhood. He loves playing video games and is book-smart. He is very persuadable, because of which he usually goes along with Benny in his schemes. He is also shown to care for his loved ones and will go to any height to protect them. He is in the chess club along with Benny. Although Benny often gets the two of them into sticky situations, Ethan is usually able to find a way out. In the second season, it's Ethan's second year in Whitechapel High and while surviving typical High School drama, he attempts to use his smarts to figure out a cure for vampirism after the incident where Sarah bit him. Ethan is also quite a brave person, although often seeming timid, easily frightened and prone to shocks, he is always able to overcome his fears and confront them when the need requires him to. This becomes even more apparent in season two, where he becomes brave enough to storm the Vampire Council, and let a car possessed by an angry spirit chase him to stop it hurting anyone else. He also becomes more confident in season two. Abilities As a Seer, Ethan has the power of premonition. This ability allows Ethan to see and experience events from the past, present and future. Mostly, Ethan has recieved his premonitions by touching objects or people that are somehow related to the supernatural by way of psychometry. On occasion, he is able to recieve premonitions without having to touch objects. A secondary ability is he can see and hear ghosts, who are naturally invisible to all others, ghosts can also absorb his psychic energy to power themselves. He was also considerably more resistant (but not immune) to Lucia's mind control than anyone else, presumably down to his Seer abilities, as one of his visions was able to free him from it. He was also able to resist Olivia's possession, better than anyone else. He was also more resilent to Stern's curse, than even Benny's Grandma. By The Date To End All Dates, his abilities have grown, to the point where he develops Telepathy, and is able to enter others minds to talk to them, or sense things from them. Mentally, Ethan is also often shown to be highly intelligent, especially with computers, for instance he was able to crack a ten thousand word encryption password on a satellite in under a minute. He is also very good at problem solving and finding solutions to situations, he's also a reasonably capable strategist, he even describes himself as the group’s strategist and the main reason they succeed in Independence Daze. Ethan's also good at thinking on his feet, allowing him to adapt quickly to situations when they do not go to plan. It is through his intelligence that Ethan is able to overcome much more powerful opponents. In Halloweird, Ethan was temporarily turned into a Vampire (also known as Jakeward ) by a magic mask, he thus gained all a Vampires powers: Superhuman Strength, Super Speed Superhuman Hearing etc. However when the spell was broken, he lost them all when he turned back to normal. ~ There is a rumor that he is telekinetic, as well, but as of now this has been unconfirmed. Relationships ''Benny :''Main article: Benthan Benny is Ethan's best friend and is the spellmaster in the paranormal fighting trio. ''Sarah (2010-Present Best Friend;2010-Present Crush;2012-Present Girlfriend) :''Main article: Etharah Sarah is Ethan's crush, best friend, and babysitter. It's been shown in both the movie and series how Ethan developed a crush on Sarah. In the movie, Ethan's crush on Sarah was first shown when he saw Sarah was his babysitter. Later, he told Sarah she's "so pretty". In the episode Blood Drive, Ethan offered to be Sarah's diet buddy, and when trading a pint of his blood, he let Sarah do it since he said he trusts her. In another episode (Smells Like Trouble), when Ethan learns that Benny's love potion makes Sarah love Ethan, he decides to do nothing about it. Ethan's crush on Sarah also gets stronger in that episode. Sarah also has a crush on Ethan. By season two Ethan has become much more confident around her. In the season 2 finale, Ethan and Sarah go on their first date. (The Date to End All Dates (Part 1)). Also, in the season 2 finale, Benny's grandma tells Sarah and Ethan that "Sarah is the one you want to protect most." and "Whatever teenager nonsense is going on right now, you two care about each other." (The Date to End All Dates (Part 2)) Rory : Main article: Rothan Rory is Ethan's best friend. Trivia *He and Sarah date at the end of season 2. *He shares the same last name with Vanessa Morgan, the actress who plays his love interest Sarah. *He is apparently pure of heart, and as such was selected to be the sacrifice by the Mayan Sky Queen Lucia. *He is uncomfortable eating things that can dance. *Ethan has a fear of needles. **Despite this fear, in the episode Fanged and Furious, Ethan used a needle to draw blood from Richard Bruner and didn't get scared by it. It was also mentioned that he drew blood from Benny occasionally to give to Sarah. Suggesting he either overcame the fear, or dulled it so he is only afraid when the needle is pointed at him. *He was temporarily a werewolf. (Blue Moon) * He almost became Lucia's sacrifice to the sun king. * He has a very rare blood type, H deficient, thus making his blood very valuable to Vampires. * Ethan's name is named after the writer of the episode Fanged and Furious, Ethan Banville. * He can sing quite well (Inderpendence Daze, Flushed, Siren Song) * He was temporarily a vampire (Halloweird) * He got his driver's permit at 16 (Fanged and Furious) Photo Gallery The image gallery for Ethan may be viewed here. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Morgan Family Category:Students Category:Seer Category:Possesed Characters Category:Visions Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Relationships with Rory Category:Pairings with Rory Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Pairings with Erica Category:Relationships with Sarah Category:Pairings with Sarah Category:Relationships with Jesse Category:Pairings with Jesse Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires Category:My Babysitters a Vampire The Movie Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2